


yeetus

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	yeetus

For Paul, it's second nature to roll back over whenever Patryck tries to wake him up, but this time he's persistent, so he gets the feeling something's wrong.

The beta smelled like panic and heat, which were two things that didn't go very well together, so Paul was quick to follow him to Tord's room.

It was dark, and as Patryck pushed the door open ever so slightly, the situation became a little clearer.  
"I thought he was a beta." Paul hissed quietly, and Patryck shrugged.  
"He sounded like he was dying so I went to check on him and I found him like this." He explained, and the lump of blankets that was Tord gave a noise of confirmation.

"Please fucking help me I feel like I'm dying." He groaned, and Paul stepped inside of the room, only to be hit by the omega's scent.  
"You sure?" He asked, and Tord nodded, emerging from the blanket.

He looked completely wrecked. His signature hair horns had been abolished in favour of sticking up in every direction, and when Paul reached out to pet his head, he leaned into his touch, beginning to purr.  
"Would you like Patryck to help as well?" Paul asked, and Tord nodded.  
"Yea.." He purred, flopping back down onto the bed.

Patryck cautiously walked over, and Tord happily rolled over to expose himself to the both of them.  
"Are you sure?" Patryck began to Paul, "I mean, it's not like I can really do anything."  
"He wants you to, but it's up to you." Paul pointed out, and Patryck nodded. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

By this time, Tord had begun to gently suck on Paul's fingers, trying to draw his attention.  
"Ok, calm down." Paul murmured, ruffling the omega's hair.

Paul slid behind Tord, and Patryck sat in front of him, carefully sliding his boxers down so he could press a finger inside of the omega. He gave a tiny gasp of satisfaction, gripping the beta's hoodie.

"Is that ok?" He asked, and Tord nodded breathlessly, sinking into Paul as the alpha slid his hands underneath his hoodie to pinch his nipples. He knew how antsy Tord would get if he touched his surgery scars, so he was very careful not to touch them.

"Come on just fuck me." The omega snarled, and Paul glanced at Patryck.  
"You know I do not have a penis." Patryck hissed, so Paul shrugged, waiting for Patryck to draw back before pushing in.

Tord gave a tiny whine, grinding back against him while Patryck continued to rub his clit. His legs were beginning to shake, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Soon enough, he clamped down on Paul's cock, eyes rolling back in his head as he gave a soft wail.  
"Knot me." He snapped, instinctively digging his nails into Patryck's thighs.  
"You sure?" He asked, and Tord nodded.

Patryck shifted, curling up around the two of them. Tord nuzzled against him, giving a soft purr. They stayed like that for a while, content.


End file.
